


Save the books

by TxStonerGrl1992



Category: Star Wars
Genre: 420, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Libraries, Power Imbalance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxStonerGrl1992/pseuds/TxStonerGrl1992
Summary: Leia needs help just to meet the bare minimum to care for the collection. An over enthusiastic student wreaks havoc on the rare fantasy collection. Every. Day. Of. The. Semester......... Turning into mostly F/F, but in my actual fantasy Han and Kylo (pseudonyms) are heavily involved. I just haven’t figured it I to this story yet. I have some ideas of how to do so, but it might take a min.........Slower burn than I usually read. It’ll heat up, when that happens I’ll include what chapt to skip to for the fun.Still a working progress





	1. Chapter 1

The cameras were checked,it appeared the building was empty. Leia checked off that box on her list and replaced the pencil in her bun. Beginning her routine walk through the building to check locks and turn off lights, she thought to herself yet again that she really needed to hire a student worker. Her budget meeting from earlier in the day confirmed that the funds did not get approval for the following FY. This was a task she mentally filed away as something she’d delegate, if funding ever went through.  
  
She strolled the shelve lined isles and inspected each room. She was on the top floor in the special collections room, and she was immediately startled.  
  
Several rare books mixed with newer volumes lay strewn about on the floor, accompanied by a long-ago-emptied Starbucks cup, and a phone charger. Pocketing it, she intended to add it to the lost-and-found (which should also be handled by a student). NOBODY had signed in with her to access the area. Leia internally cursed her lack of budget as she began to assess damage to the materials and tidy up. A loud gasp disturbed Leia’s solitude.  
  
Without missing a beat “If you had signed in, or observed the signage placed throughout the building, you would have know that you cannot be in this room without faculty supervision.”  
  
She immediately regretted the stern tone that dominated her statement as she more fully took in the presence of the student in front of her.  
  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know. When they have a tour of campus, they said the Library is open 24/7. I just ran off to the restroom, and I——” the student fumbled over her words, trailing off.   
  
“No, I’m sorry. It is late and I should not have snapped at you. The main library on campus is open 24 hours a day, with limited hours on the weekend. This building houses the Archives. We close at midnight” she tried in a more approachable voice, though she was a bit peeved at the operational hours her institution insisted on.  
  
The building is a ghost town by 5pm daily. But of course, this building, the original main library on campus, was retrofitted by some obscure petroleum engineering donor. The obligatory stipulation for the donation being that the building remained open until midnight daily, even on weekends. Apparently the donor used to study here until midnight daily and wants that as an option for others. Never mind that the requirements to keep it open at these hyperbolic hours has diminished an already threadbare budget. No other university archive had such a weird thing, but her institution catered first and foremost to the donors and their eccentric desires.  
  
She continued to clean up the out of place books, when the girl quickly reached for one of the newer books, it had not been processed by cataloging, and Leia realized the book must be a personal copy belonging to the student.  
  
In their shared efforts to tidy up, Liea’s outer pinky nuckle barely met the skin of the girl’s wrist. It was electrifying. Leia restablished her posture, an original oversized fantastical atlas filling her arms. She put a few steps of distance between her and the student, slipping into her rehearsed professionalism.  
  
“You don’t need to stay to clean up, it is part of my job. But you are always welcome to study, conduct research, or explore the collection in the Archives... within the operational hours, and after signing in.” 


	2. At home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia can’t stop thinking about the student

Leia made her way home, shifting uncomfortably when she realizes her arousal dampening her panties. Disturbed, she tries to clear her mind with a keef bowl upon her return to her apartment.


	3. Following days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBD
> 
> Student comes back multiple times
> 
> Leia learns her name
> 
> Student volunteers in archives

In the following days, the student returned nightly at exactly 5:07 pm. Her name was Rey. Leia never let a crack in her façade of work ethic. But she couldn’t help notice Rey slip into her mind at the most random times. She placed a finger on the letters engraved into the paper in green ink. Catching herself, she files the daily log and proceeds with shutdown.


	4. Chapter 4

At 4:19 in the afternoon, Leia looked at the clock longingly. She wished she could partake in what she wanted most. 

That evening, when little miss Rey passed the threshold into the building, she confidently approached Leia. They had their pleasantries and platitudes at the daily sign in/out, but today Rey exuded almost a different personality, like she had gone beyond carpe diem. 

“I’d like to volunteer at the Archives”

..........................

Leia was immediately conflicted. Her workaholic side rejoiced at the chance to delegate some simple tasks to allow herself time to do the more specialized aspects of her job duty. But there was a knawing part of her that told her to be careful. Her undergarments were clinging to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia couldn’t help but internally flagellate herself. Rey was the ideal of beauty. It was already difficult for Leia to not think inappropriately about Rey The Patron, but now Rey The Intern—— Rey Her Intern. The power dynamic was so fucked.  
  
Leia was nothing if not focused on her career’s upward trajectory. She would not let the secret involuntary status of her panties thwart her ambition.  
  
The two of them walked the building, Leia showing her everything required for the job, but focusing and elaborating on every interesting feature the building and collections of the archive had to offer. By the time they ended the tour it was half an hour to closing.  
  
Leia tried to hide her blush when she realized how nerdy she must sound to the 21 year-old.  
  
They stood lingering in the tacky arts-beaux lobby. “And, um, you should be familiar with this desk. This will be where you’ll sit for the vast majority of your shift.”  
  
Rey looked Leia directly in the eyes. “It is very important that every visitor signs-in, confirming their archival needs so that I can know how best to assist them”  
  
Leia tried to blink, but was unable to break her gaze. The best she could manage was nodding her head. Rey took a step closer. Leia stopped breathing.  
  
Then Rey reached past Leia’s arm, picking up one of the pens set out on her new work station.  
  
Leia let out her breath slowly, hoping Rey would not notice the she had been holding it.  
  
“I noticed these were running low on ink when I signed in yesterday” Rey said in a tone that Leia could almost swear had a hint of huskiness just below the surface. Leia justified it as wishful thinking.  
  
“Oh! I forgot the supply closet. Silly me! I don’t know how I could over look the the most interesting part of the building” Leia hid behind her (hopefully) humorous sarcasm.  
  
Leia showed her a door in the corner next to the patron lockers (guests are not supposed to bring bags into the collection as this makes thievery and—more importantly—contamination easier). Leia led her down a small stair case into the basement. The single bulb illuminating the area was dim, and Rey noticed that the concrete floor looked like it was almost dry, but not quite. Leia unlocked the door using one of her several keys.  
  
“Welcome to the supply closet!” Leia exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. Then in her regular tone “If you need something from here, please mark what you took and the days on this log here, and if we are running low on something, let me know so that I can re order it” she said pointing to a supply log hanging from a clip board on the door.  
  
Rey laughed at all of her awkward jokes, her smile making Leia ever more nervous. Leia had been cognizant enough to not enter the cramped space after Rey, staying in the hallway. Leia backed up, even though Rey already had plenty of room to exit the tiny closet. It was her way of politely indicating her intention to leave this poorly lit tight space. Rey followed.  
  
“What is this other door to?”  
  
Leia waved her hand dismissively, “That’s just my office.” She made her way for the stairwell. Rey hesitated.  
  
“Can I see?”  
  
“I’m really not in there too often. Perhaps another time, if I’m working in there and you need me for something”  
  
Leia made her way up the steps. She was unaware that Rey had purposely lingered behind to get a better view of Leia’s as she ascended each step. Leia wore pencil skirts most days, and unbeknownst to her, Rey was very appreciative of the way she looked in them paired with her practical chunky sweaters. Once they got up the stairs, Rey quickly turned on her heel “We forgot to get the pens” she said smiling. She quietly but hurriedly ran down the the flight of stairs, grabbed the pens and marked it. Her hand wrapped around the knob of Leia’s office. Her eyes devoured the room. The slight but not overwhelming scent of cookies filled her nostrils. She shivered with desire, and quickly made her way back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Leia and Rey’s initial mutual attraction did not fade as the two became better acquainted.  
  
The opposite in fact. Every moment she spent with Rey felt natural. And in the late evenings, when she had the privacy of her own home, she’d finally give in to the temptation, feeling herself softly until drifting into her slumber. ............


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time jump bc I feel like it. I’ll fix it up and move stuff around and reformat whenever I feel like it)
> 
> Yes it is mostly Leia’s perspective, I may go back and add Rey’s reactions in there. But this is what I’ve got so far.

(Time jump bc I feel like it. I’ll fix it up and move stuff around and reformat whenever I feel like it)  
...................................

Leia was on her stomach. She put some weight on her left elbow so that she could lift her head up. With a nervous intensity she’d never felt, she placed the fingertips of her right hand on the soft skin under Rey’s knee. It might be expected that Leia made small circles with her thumb, but instead her fingers moved in an abstract organic pattern at a deliberately menacing pace. After several minutes, her attention had gradually moved up midway to Rey’s inner thigh. Intermittently she would place small kisses following the same pattern her fingers had laid out.  
  
Surprisingly, but still slowly, Leia began to kiss her hand’s starting point at the shallow depression behind Rey’s kneecap.  
  
Leia was so nervous about moving up further, but she put all of her focus in the pressure of her tongue, the pattern of it’s movement hoping the two different sensations would pleasantly coexist for The Rey.  
  
Gingerly, she traced the seam of Rey’s panties. Even this part of Rey’s panties were wet. Leia’s fingers danced over the cute pattern on Rey’s cotton panties, inadvertently (or not so much) tickling her her pubic area. Cautiously a finger moved into the lace atop the garment.  
  
Leia looked into Rey’s eyes for approval she craved. Rey confirmed her shared desire. Leia carefully pulled the fabric down Rey’s legs. Rey was acutely conscious of the damp status she had left the material in. This awareness was heightened by Lei’s torturous disrobing of her. She could feel the consequences of her desire down the entire length of her smooth perfect legs.  
  
She lay there, exposed to Leia, and the breeze of the fan. Her hesitations slipped away as she lost herself.  
  



End file.
